


It's Peter Stark, Actually.

by Tony_stark24



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_stark24/pseuds/Tony_stark24
Summary: Tony has a son, Peter. Yes everyone knows about him, yes everybody knows him, no nobody knows he is Spider-man. Well...that may change. (ps no Aunt May)





	1. Chapter 1

It happened when Peter was 1 and a half. Tony's favorite memory happened when Peter was one and a half.

He had the curliest hair and these huge bambi brown eyes that just took your breath away. He was small for his age, still is. Peter is 3 now and Tony still about lost it whenever the kid would haul himself up and start taking wild steps.

His favorite memory started with Peter crawling over to the TV.

Tony and Steve were sitting on the couch watching the news until it was time to put Peter down for bed. Tony watched as his son crawled over the floor, dragging toys with him. When Peter made a beeline to the TV stand and his hand reached out to one of the draw handles, Tony slapped Steve's arm and made him watch Peter.

He had gripped the cabinet and lifted himself off the ground, his chunky legs were separated by his diaper clad bottom.

"He's standing." Tony whispered. He could see Steve's smile in the corner of his eye.

Peter had pulled himself up to point at the TV. His chubby finger was still on the TV when he turned his head and dropped the pacifier from his mouth and looked directly at Tony.

"Dada." He said.

Tony giggled and smiled at the boy, "Yes that is me, Pete."

Peter smiled with his gums and bent down to pick up his pacifier.

Tony slid off the couch and spread his legs out, "Alright Petey, look at me bud."

Peter turned and watched the man with curious eyes.

"You are a Stark buddy, we never do things on time. So come on, blown my mind here bud. Walk to me." Tony bargained.

Steve snorted from the couch, "He just stood up for the first time what makes you think hes going to walk."

"Uh, because hes awesome. Probably going to walk better than you." Tony shot back.

Peter made a gurgling sound and turned fully towards Tony, once his hand let go of the cabinet handle he fell onto his butt. But he was smiling the whole time. He put both hands on the ground and pushed himself up. His own weight seemed to shock him, and he fell again.

Tony could see tears building in his eyes.

"Hey hey, I know weight is shocking. Plus, you weigh a ton bud. You are made of steel I swear. Just do what you did before and see what happens." Tony reassured him.

Peter cocked his head at Tony but put both hands on the ground again, he pushed himself up and held himself there for a while.

Tony's heart stopped when he watched Peter put on foot forward. He almost reached out to catch him when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

Peter made a small giggle and put another foot forward. He was maybe a step or two away from Tony now.

"Steve…he just…" Tony said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Tell him to come to you." Steve suggested.

"C'mon bud, come to Daddy. You are almost there!" Tony cheered on.

Peter smiled at Tony and reached his hands out for the man, he took one more step and then fell towards Tony.

Tony swooped down and caught him in his arms.

"You did it! You took your first steps!" He peppered the boy's face in kisses and made Peter giggle.

When Tony laid the boy down to sleep that night he caressed the boy's cheek and whispered down to him, "I will remember tonight forever. And if I have terrible dementia in 40 years, Friday will play it over and over until my last day."

He heard a laugh from the doorway.

"Shut it Steve, don't ruin my favorite memory right now." Tony said over his shoulder.

He placed a kiss on Peters head and turned the light in the room off, and went to bed feeling like an extra proud Dad.

 

14 years later...

 

Peter struggled to pull in air after landing on top of the building.

"How fast?" He asked.

"47 Miles Per Hour." A voice replied.

"Thanks Karen. What time is it?" Peter turned his head and noticed the sun had gone down.

"8:24, Peter." Karen replied.

"Alright." He walked towards the edge of the rooftop he was on and looked towards the bright building about 20 blocks away.

The tower now had an A on it, even though the only people that lived there were him, his dads, and sometimes uncle Clint and aunt Tasha. He hadn't seen them in months though.

Peter looked down to his web shooters, he used the left-over pieces of the Iron Man armor to make them one night when his dads were gone. They worked fine, he was just low on web fluid at the moment.

"I can make it back." Peter told himself.

He jumped off the edge of the building and began swinging home.

Tony and Steve watched the TV, it was on the news and the latest story was of Spider-Man stopping a robbery right outside of Queens.

"That guy it nuts. He's got to be stronger than me, did you see him lift that car?" Steve asked.

"Mhmm. Has anyone from our team ever been in contact with him?" Tony asked.

"No, guy slips out before we get a chance to talk, Natasha can track him down either. He definitely doesn't want to be found, he falls of the face of the earth whenever the fights over." Steve said.

"Maybe hes got a family, someone to go home to at night." Tony shrugged.

"Speaking of family, I haven't seen Peter since he got home from school and its…" Steve turned, "almost 8:30."

Tony turned his head to the side, "Friday? Where is Pete?"

"Currently in his bedroom, do you want me to get his attention?" She asked.

"No, just let him know it's now or never for dinner." Tony said.

"Certainly." She replied.

A few minutes later Peter came running down the stairs, "Did I miss dinner?!"

Peter let out a yelp when he felt Steve's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nope but sit." Steve sat the boy down on the island chair.

"Peter, what did we tell you, you have to pace yourself with homework and studying. Don't tell me all you've done is stare at your books since 3." Tony said and slid a plate of food over to his son.

Peter smirked down at his plate, "I defiantly didn't stare at my books for 5 hours."

Steve glanced at Tony, "I knew you shouldn't have gotten him that PlayStation."

Tony laughed, "You are just jealous he knows how to play it."

Peter laughed and began eating his food, patrol took all his energy out of him today. He tried out a new web fluid and practically exhausted himself swinging around.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked.

Peter looked up and noticed they were both looking at him, "Nah, just thinking about chemistry."

"And that's where you lose me, I'm heading to the gym." Steve said and brushed a kiss on Peters head as he walked out.

Tony leaned down on his forearms onto the island, "How was school?"

"Boring, Ned got a new Lego set though. Wants to work on it this weekend." Peter replied.

"He is free to come here this weekend, we will be in DC until Sunday." Tony said.

"Ross is a dick."

"Oh, don't let Steve hear you say that word." Tony smiled.

"Pops doesn't care…right?" Peter turned to make sure Steve wasn't standing behind him.

Tony laughed, "You are right though, Ross is a dick. We will be back for dinner. Want to go out?"

Peter nodded and finished his food. Tony took it to the sink and began washing it.

"Can I ask you a question hypothetical of course." Peter asked.

"Of course, bud." Tony said.

"Do you think if Spider-Man made his own web fluid would there be a way for it to be more durable?"

Tony turned and stared at his son, "Why the sudden interest?"

Peter tried his best not to hesitate, "Ned. Ned and I-um we were talking at lunch. Watching videos of him, his webs look weak. Do you think he makes them?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Haven't ever met the guy. I am assuming he makes them, but it's simple chemistry bud. If he wanted the webs to be stronger, he has to make the bonds stronger. You know that." Tony said.

"Yeah…that's what I told Ned." Peter said.

Of course, just made the chemical bonds stronger. Peter wanted to slap himself in the face for not knowing that. He pushed himself away from the island.

"I'm going to finish my homework." Peter said.

Tony threw the kitchen towel at the boy, "Nope, I know you have it done. We are watching a movie. I am severely deprived."

"Dad, don't you dare. No…" Peter said backing away from Tony.

"What? I need my cuddles, you are my baby boy." Tony walked towards him with a smile on his face.

Peter threw the towel back at his dad and turned to run away. He got maybe 3 steps when he felt Tony grab him and lift him up.

"Put me down! I am NOT a baby!" Peter yelled.

Tony laughed and sat down on the couch with Peter on his lap, "Yup, you are my baby."

Peter sighed in defeat and leaned back into his Dads chest, "Fri? Star Wars?"

"Of course, young master."

They watched the movie until Tony felt Peters breaths even out and smiled as Peter slept peacefully.

 

 

 

Peter stretched in his bed, loving the feeling of his muscles pulling. Last night Tony put him to bed and Peter realized today was Saturday, his dads were leaving today.

“Friday? What time is it?” Peter asked.

“9AM young sir, your father is finishing cooking breakfast and your pop is walking up towards your room as we speak.” Friday answered.

Peter rolled over in bed and smashed his face into his pillow, he heard Steves footsteps down the hallway.

“Peter? You up?” Steve asked and opened the bedroom door.

Peters room was much larger than it needed to be. Tony had moved him after he grew out of the nursery down the hall that was now a mini office. Peter has a huge king bed in the middle with a fireplace and mounted TV across from his bed. The floor to ceiling windows took up an entire wall and Peter had shoved his desk against the wall years ago, homework and notes littered it 24/7. He had a bathroom off the corner with a huge shower and tub. It was practically an apartment.

Steve walked up to the bundle in the bed, “C’mon bud, get up. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Dad cooked it, its definitely not ready.” Peter said into his pillow.

Steve laughed, “I actually caught him watching Food Network a few days ago before you came home from school, who knows it may be edible. If not, there is cereal in the cabinet.”

Peter laughed and pulled himself up off the bed, “Pops?”

Steve turned around after opening the door more, “Yeah Pete?”

Peter looked at the man and gave him a big smile, “Good morning.” Peter said.

Steve smiled at the most precious boy in front of him, “Good morning Peter. See you downstairs in a sec?”

“Mhmm, gotta go to the bathroom.” Peter said and disappeared behind his bathroom door.

When Peter entered the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and slowly pulled up his shirt, his torso was littered with bruises and he had a small cut going from his sternum to almost his pant line.

“Gotta eat.” Peter grumbled. His healing doesn’t kick in unless he’s had a good meal.

He didn’t think he got hurt testing those new webs, but apparently crashing into a rooftop with barbed wire fence and cement could bruise you up a bit.

Peter pulled his shirt back down and did his business before making his way downstairs. As he walked down the stairs he could hear classic rock playing from the kitchen.

“Morning bud, take a seat and enjoy this delicious creation I have made for you.” Tony said and slid a plate Peters way.

“Uhhh…” Peter looked down at the plate and saw what looked to be an omelet and some kind of potato?

“Its good.” His pops said from a seat over. Peter dug in.

“Um, and healthy! Only like 1,500 calories!” Tony said.

Peter snorted into his food, “Dad that’s a huge number, what do you mean!”

Steve was laughing, and Tony looked defeated, “I guess you’re right Peter. That is a pretty big number.”

A peaceful silence fell across the kitchen.

A few minutes later Peter spoke up, “So, you guys are leaving today?” Peter asked.

“What? Excited to get rid of us, what are you going to do? Throw a huge party? I threw out all of the alcohol after your Aunt threw that bottle at your Uncle.” Tony said pointing a spatula at the boy.

“Uncle Clint won, Aunt Tasha shouldn’t have gotten THAT mad.” Peter said laughing.

“Yeah whatever, you were in the room. They should have known better.” Tony said and took a seat with a cup of coffee sitting in his hands.

“But, to answer your question, no. I will not throw a party, I don’t even know enough people to throw a party.” Peter said.

“Eh, nerds don’t know how to party anyway.” Tony said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Tony, I know enough stories from Rhodes to know you’re lying.” Steve said.

“Don’t listen to Honeybear, he doesn’t know anything.” Tony said.

Peter listened to them bicker back and forth before speaking up, “I think I’ll have Ned come over today if you don’t mind.”

Tony turned towards the boy, “Ted can come, I don’t care.” 

“Ned.” Peter said.

“Yeah yeah, Fred can come.” Tony replied.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up with his plate, his Dad got up and moved some bags from the living room to the foyer.

Peter rounded the corner and watched them put their coats on, “Leaving already? It’s not even 10 yet.”

Steve grabbed Peters head and placed a kiss on it, “We will be back before you know it.”

“Meeting is at 12, wheels up in 20. Come here Pete.” Tony called him over.

Peter walked over and melted into his Dads arms, “Be safe?”

“Always Bambino, always.” Tony said into the boy’s curls. He kissed him on the head and pulled away.

“I don’t like Ross, always get a bad feeling when he is around.” Peter said.

“Don’t we all.” Steve said.

“Don’t worry about me or your pops, Ross just has a stick up his ass that apparently he wants us to pull out.” Tony said.

Peter giggled and backed away from his Dad, “What do you think it’s about?”

“Eh, probably Spider-Man. Hes oddly obsessed.”

Peter froze at those words, his heart rate picked up. Ross was interested in him? Why? What did he do? Does he know Peter is Spider-Man? Is he going to tell his Dads?

Tony put both arms on Peters shoulder, “Peter? Hey, we will be fine. Stop worrying. Remember to eat and Friday won’t let you stay in the lab till 3AM so don’t even try. Call me if you get bored? Okay?” Tony told the boy. Peter nodded.

“C’mon Tony, were going to be late.” Steve said from the elevator.

“I love you.” Peter said suddenly.

“I love you more.” Tony said and walked into the elevator.

“More than 1,500?” Peter said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

Tony cocked his head to the side and pretended to think, “Double it. I love you 3000.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ned, you coming over?” Peter asked into the phone.

“Yeah, my mom and I are about to leave now, your family gone?” Ned asked.

“Yup, I need your help with something today.” Peter said.

Ned agreed and hung up with promise of being over soon.

Peter swiveled in his chair and pulled open his laptop, multiple pages of code filled the screen and the holograms in his room.

“Friday, override still a go?” Peter asked and started typing.

“Your override is still active, boss has not seen or looked for it.” Peter smiled.

“Alright awesome, delete the next 6 hours of security feed for this floor and replace it with me napping on the couch from a few days ago, reply the feed until you hit 6 hours. Override code “Peter667399”.”

“Override accepted.” Friday said.

“Don’t tell Dad anything if he asks either, okay?” Peter asked.

“Certainly, Ned is at the elevator.” 

Peter stood up and shut off the monitors, when he descended the stairs he saw his friend looking at the living room with question in his eyes.

The living room was huge, Tony had gutted three floors down so the ceilings reached to the top of the tower and huge glass windows hugged the tops to let as much sunlight in as possible. Peter had moved all the furniture out of the living room and all that was left was an empty room.

“What did you do?” Ned asked.

“I’m trying out new webbing today and thought I would start in here because a 40ft drop seems kinder than a 140ft drop.” Peter shrugged and rolled up his sleeves to reveal new web shooters.

“Dude, your life is so crazy…and unfairly awesome. But why not just do this in the training room, ya know where there are mats to fall on instead of a rug…” Ned said with awe in his eyes.

“Training room has cameras I can’t hack…yet. So, we are stuck up here.” Peter said.

“Dude.” Ned deadpanned.

“Just make sure to catch me if I fall okay?” Peter smirked and jumped onto the walls.

Peter crawled to the ceiling and shot a web at the middle, he tested the strength with a tug of his arm and noticed it looked thicker. He fixed the formula this morning right after his dad’s left and thanks to Tony’s thinking he got it to be slightly more durable, but the thickness was so Peter could walk along it. 

He took a deep breath and jumped off the wall, the webbing held, and he flipped himself upside down and slid down the web until he reached Ned, “It works! Now watch this.”

He attached the web to the ground and hopped down on his feet, with a smirk in Neds direction he started casually walking up the webbing.

“Dude, this is cool and all but what is the point of this?” Ned asked.

“I need a new way to get home from patrol, Dad and Pops are always in the living room and yesterday Dad heard me crawling up the side of the building, so I changed the formula, so I can stand on the webbing and basically tight roping back into my room. Plus, last week I caught a car and webbed it to the side of a bridge and the webs broke and the car fell. Huge waste of money.” Peter replied.

“Oh, okay.” Ned said.

“Now, set up your computer, I’m going on patrol. Need my guy in the chair.” Peter said and walked up the stairs to change into his suit.

______________________________________________________________ 

Tony and Steve arrived and were now sitting in a conference room with Ross staring down at them from the other end of the table.

“So, what do we owe this great pleasure to?” Tony asked, tapping a pen on the table.

“I have some information I feel you would like to know about.” Ross answered and turned as the screens behind him came to life. Videos and pictures of Spider-Man now filled the room.

“Spider-Man, what about him?” Steve asked.

Ross huffed out a breath, “He was seen two weeks ago in an area of high restriction, a government facility. To be more precise, MY government run facility. There are high grade weapons and precious technology there. He was back there again last week. He was and is trespassing on government property and I have issued a warrant for his arrest. I want him locked up and interrogated. We have let him roam free for too long, and now he is abusing that.” Ross said.

Tony looked towards Steve, “He isn’t causing direct harm to anyone or stirring up drama around here.”

Steve nodded, “This seems a little farfetched for arrestment and imprisonment. Why not just bring the guy in?”

“He isn’t a dog Rogers, he doesn’t play fetch. We have tried to reach him multiple times and he’s slipped away every time.” Ross seethed.

“Who cares, this is pointless. I can’t believe you dragged me away from my son on a Saturday afternoon to talk about this.” Tony said angrily.

“This isn’t a joke Stark. Whoever he is, he is a mutant and is becoming reckless. I want him locked up!”

“Ross. The accords have outlines sections regarding mutants, remember that whole year long process? Ratifying that thing was a pain in the ass. Im not bringing some guy in because you don’t like him. And don’t give me that look, trespassing once or twice is not enough to bring a guy in.” Tony fought back.

“Stark you work for me, what I say goes and if you don’t do this there will be consequences.” Ross said.

“I still have the right to say no.” Tony shot at him.

Ross’ face was turning red, he was about to say something when Steve spoke up.

“You want him for something else and just want us to do your dirty work.”

Ross stopped and stared at the man, “That isn’t it.”

“You have always been too curious about mutants, Spider-Man is a mutant essentially.” Steve said.

Tony noticed since Steve said mutant, Ross had a glimmer in his eye, a look of wanting or seeking. He wanted Spider-Man for reasons he wasn’t willing to share.

Tony spoke up before Ross could, “We will do it.”

Steve turned towards Tony, he opened his mouth to say something, but Tony shot him a look that kept him quiet.

Ross faced Tony, “And why the sudden change of thought.”

“I don’t need him going reckless, especially when hes centered in New York. Peter is there. He stays away from Peter, so he needs to be removed somewhere else.”

Ross nodded, “48 hours.” 

Tony gripped Steve’s sleeve and escorted the two of them out, when they were seated in the car Steve finally spoke up.

“Why would you agree to that?” He asked.

“Ross wants to experiment on him. It’s clear as day, he can’t. I don’t know who Spider-Man is, but no one deserves that. We’re going to find him, but we aren’t going to give him up. Maybe he’d be a good addition to the team?”

A look of horror crossed Steve’s face when Tony mentioned experimenting, he nodded along and spoke, “Do we need to call Clint and Nat in on this?”

Tony shrugged, “It would be nice, doing all the work is just so exhausting.” He said sarcastically.

Steve hit Tony on the arm, “I’m sure Pete would love to see them.”

Tony nodded and turned on the music, that meeting took all of 20 minutes they could go home early now. Tony figured Peter would be so excited to see them home early.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Peter was swinging and talking to Ned, “So anything to look out for today?”

“A few weeks ago, I came across a group of guys that stole some biotech from a research building, they got away with maybe half the stuff they took. I followed them to see what they were doing with it because who steals that kind of stuff? Anyway…I ended up at this huge warehouse that had barbed fence and chemical signs everywhere, it was like an hour of the city. The guys took the truck they were in underground.” Peter said.

“Biotech? Think they are making weapons?” Ned asked.

“That’s what I am trying to figure out, a few days ago the same company was robbed but different location, I stopped it and followed the truck back to the same spot. So im assuming these guys ran out of whatever it was they needed, they should be back in the city now looking for more.” Peter said and landed on the top of a roof to look out into the city.

“Do you know what it was they stole?” Ned asked.

“Nope, unlabeled boxes. But I am a block out of the first building they hit. Maybe they will come back, got anything on the company?” Peter asked back.

“It’s called “Motion Research” they focus on making drugs and manufacturing them to help people with muscle spasms and tremors, mainly veterans. All the money is from philanthropy. It’s kind of amazing what they are doing, they’ve had multiple successful trials in the last year.”

“What would a facility in the middle of nowhere need that stuff for?” Peter wondered.

“Peter, there are 2 black trucks coming up to the loading dock around the back side of the building. The security camera picked up 4 guys and 2 guys waiting for them in the building.” Ned said.

Peter swung down and around the corner. He climbed down the building and peered around the corner.

2 men in uniforms were handing boxes to guys dressed in all black, “They aren’t stealing them…they are giving them away. Im going in.” Peter said.

“Peter, wait. What if they have guns? Stay back and just listen.” Ned said.

Peter crawled more towards the guys, his enhanced hearing picked up every word.

“14 shipments, just like you asked.” One guy in a uniform asked.

“And the new formula?” The guys in black asked.

“Should keep them under for at least 5 hours, no double dosing though. That may kill the individual.” The uniform one said.

“Ross expects better results than last time, apparently the test subjects woke up in the middle of the trail last week.”  
“Expect better results this time. Did the transfer go through?” the other man in a uniform asked.

“Should be finished tonight, if not you know where to reach me.”

“Ross? As in secretary Ross?” Ned asked.

“Yeah…what would he be doing with this, and test subjects?” Peter questioned.

“I don’t know man, but every time I see Ross on the TV I get chills. There is something wrong about that dude.”

Peter watched the trucks leave, “Well, now we know what the drugs are and where they are going.”

Peter shot a web at the garage door as the two guys were closing it. he ripped open the door and landed on the street in front of it.

The two guys in uniforms threw their hands up, Peter webbed them together and slowly walked towards them.

“We don’t have anything! Take what you want but we don’t have money!”

Peter cocked his head, “Money? I don’t need…wait you’re broke?”

The guy on the right nodded his head aggressively. “We lost our funds last month.”

“So, what? You’re selling product to people who just give you money. Not even thinking about where it is going?” Peter said slowly raising his voice.

“We are so close to a breakthrough, losing the funds meant losing all of our work! We didn’t know what else to do.” 

“Do you know someone names Ross?” Peter asked.

The other guy answered, “Yes, he made a deal with us. We supply him with product with higher concentration and dosages and he covers the funding we need for research.”

Peter shook his head, “Do you know what he is using the drugs for?”

They shook their heads, “No idea, all I know is his guys came back saying the concentration wasn’t enough and people kept ‘waking up’”.

Peter froze. Muscle relaxants in higher doses could kill a regular person…or keep an enhanced one under for a while.

“Stop selling to that man. Find funding elsewhere. What he is doing with those drugs is unethical and is hurting people.” Peter told them.

They nodded, and the guy asked, “Let us go and we will stop.”

“Guys im not a bad person I would have let you go anyway, just don’t sell to them anymore. You are helping him hurt people.” Peter backed away.

“Hey wait! Let us out!” They called out.

“That will dissolve in 2 hours! You guys deserve it!” Peter yelled back and shot a web at the neighboring building and disappeared.

“Peter? You think Ross is…” Ned asked quietly.

“Yeah…I do.” Peter said looking down.

“You have to tell your Dad’s.” Ned said.

“I can’t! They cannot know I am Spider-Man! You are right they need to know but I don’t know how to tell them I now know all of this.” Peter said. He jumped onto the railing of the roof and sat down in defeat.

“Meet them.” Ned said.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Meet them as Spider-Man and tell them. They will never know it’s you if you never take the mask off.” Ned explained.

Peter thought for a moment then realized that was probably the only way.

“Oh my god Ned I have to meet my parents…” Peter fell backwards and put his hands over his eyes.

Ned started laughing, “Like I said dude…Your life is crazy.”

“Shut up.” Peter said in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned headed home an hour later, and Peter continued to swing around to alleviate the anxiety of talking to his parents.

He was just climbing into his window when he heard his name being shouted from the foyer.

“Peter!” A voice called.

Peter froze half in and half out of the window, uhhhh who is here? Peter thought.

“Pete! Where are you?” It called again.

Peters eyes widened, “Dad?” He yelled back.

“Were home early! One sec let me put my bag down I’ll come up!” Tony yelled back.

Peters heart started pounding, he was in his suit still.

“Ah just a sec!” Peter yelled bouncing around trying to pull the suit off.

Tony knocked once and opened the door right as Peter threw his suit in his closet and fell onto his bed. 

“DAD!” Peter yelled out, “So…whats good?” Peter asked and set his head on his hand with a big smile on his face.

“I’m not even going to ask what you did.” Tony said and sat down on the bed.

Peter squirmed and moved to an upright position, “So? How’d the meeting go?”

“Well…it was about Spider-Man. We need to bring him in.” Tony said.

Peter thought his heart was going to stop, “Ah w-why, did he d-do something?” Peter stammered out.

Tony looked over to his son, “No, at least I don’t think so. It’s actually-oh never mind it’s not important. How was your dad? Did Ned come over?”

Peter couldn’t form words he was panicking too much. His dads were essentially after him, told to bring him in. should he stop going on patrol? No, that would raise suspicion. But wait…he needed to talk to his dads about Ross and his dads were now actively looking for him.  
“Pete? Earth to my only son, hello?” Tony said waving his hand in front of Peters face.

Peter shook his head, “Sorry just stressed over…homework. Yeah, Ned came over. We started that new Lego set. Nothing too extravagant.”

Tony nodded and was about to speak when Peter cut him off, “When are you going after Spider-Man?”

Tony looked taken back by the question, “Uh, hadn’t gotten that far. We have 48 hours though. Your Pops thinks he patrols sometime during the late afternoon or night, so I bet we will head out tomorrow night. We are calling in Clint and Natasha.”

“Uncle Clint is coming?!” Peter said excitedly.

“Geez Pete, way to sound excited to see me.” A voice called from the door. 

Natasha was standing there, her hair now a mid-length blonde. Peter smiled sheepishly and got up to hug her, “Hi Aunt Tasha, please don’t hurt me.”

Natasha pulled away and glared at the boy, “All I want is my nephew to love me, is that too much to ask?”

Peter dove back into her arms and squeezed tight, “Never!”

Natasha looked to Tony, “Steve told us everything. Clint is downstairs. We are heading out in the morning to scope.”

Tony nodded, “Alright. Now, give me my son back, we have plans.”

Natasha kissed the top of Peters head and left the room.

“We have plans?” Peter asked.

“We do, in the lab.” Tony smirked.

Peter smiled and followed his father out to their private lab a few floors down.

 ___________________________________________________________________________

Peter was swinging in the air, the wind was kissing his face as he plummeted to the ground, he shot a web out seconds before hitting the ground and swung upwards and did a summersault in the air.

“Wahoo!” Peter yelled. Swinging around New York was one of the best feelings in the world. It felt like what feeling alive ought to feel like. 

Peter was just about to shoot another web when his head suddenly sparked in a sharp pain and not a second later a brute force hit Peters side, his whole body was thrown into a building and he toppled down until he hit the solid ground.

Peter groaned into the ground, “Ugh…what was that?”

Peter turned onto his back and cracked his eyes open.

Staring back down at him was Ross, with an evil smirk on his face.

He leaned down and reached for Peter, “You’re mine now.” And shoved a needle into Peters neck.

Peter woke with a scream. His sheets and body were soaked in sweat, his breaths were short, and he reached a hand up to feel at his neck. It was so real he thought he felt a true needle shoved in his skin.

Where was his Dad? He wanted his Dad.

“Dad…” Peter whispered, “I w-want my D-dad…”

Peter started coughing and it was getting harder to breath.

Peter heard the door being thrown open, he was now gasping for breath.

“Peter. Pete, look at me.” 

He felt hands on him and someone whispering into his ear, they were very close.

“I c-can’t breath, I-I c-cant!” Peter gasped again.

The person the voice belonged to took his head and shifted his whole body, Peter vaguely recognized he was against someone’s chest.

“N-no, let me go! I w-want my Dad!” Peter yelled out and struggled against the person.

“It’s me bud, I’m right here.” The voice-no his Dad said.

“Dad? Dad? D-dad I can’t-“

“Yes, you can, do you hear that? That’s my heartbeat. Let it ground you. Slow your breaths to match mine.” Tony said.

Peter could hear his father’s heartbeat clear as day, and his own. He tried to match the breaths and slowly felt air go in and out of his lungs. 

“There you go Bambino, you got it.” Tony whispered.

Peter never noticed the tears streaming down his face, but he felt a thousand times better in the safety of his father’s arms.

After about 5 minutes of silence Tony spoke up, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter rotated and shoved his face into Tony’s chest, “He was going to take me.”

“Who?” Tony asked.

Peter didn’t answer, just clung to Tony.

Tony brushed his hand through Peter’s curls, “I won’t let anyone take you. You are mine, I will protect you until my last day.” 

Peter relaxed and let out a breath, “I know, I know.”

Tony watched as Peter slowly began to drift back to sleep, he shifted so he could lay Peter back down in the covers of his bed. He pushed his hair back and kissed Peters forehead. He was about to walk away when a hand shot out and gripped his forearm with more strength than Tony thought his son possessed.

“Stay. Please.” Peter whispered.

Tony let out a breath, “Alright, scooch over though, you hog the entire bed.”

He moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in, Peter turned immediately and crawled over to Tony and curled up under his arm.

“Alright bud, try to get some sleep. I’ll protect you.”

“I love you.” Peter said into his arm.

Tony began running his fingers through Peters hair, “I love you too.”

Peter fell asleep and Tony was stuck with his thoughts. Who was he? Who was trying to get his son? Why didn’t Peter tell him who he was?

Before Tony drifted off he had one last thought.

I will kill anyone who tries to take my son from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and I am sorry I dont have a set schedule for updating this story. Thank you for your patience and please comment any thoughts or opinions! I love hearing from all of you! :)

When Peter woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast he was told Clint and Nat already left to scope out the city for Spider-Man. Peter huffed a breath out and sat at the island in the kitchen.

“When are you guys leaving to join them?” Peter asked his parents.

“In an hour or so, we won’t be gone long I promise. Ross put a time stamp on us so we kinda have to get this over with. The sooner the better I guess.” Tony shrugged sipping his coffee.

“Good thing I have homework, otherwise I’d be so bored.” Peter said with a laugh.

“Only you would find homework entertaining.” Steve said eating his cereal.

“Friday said you napped a lot yesterday, you okay?” Tony asked the boy.

Peter scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah yeah I-I’m fine, just was really tired I guess?”

Tony walked over and placed a hand on his forehead, “Hmmm, not warm. Maybe stay low today? Chill in bed, do what normal teenagers do right?” 

Peter looked at his father, “I do everything a normal teenager does I promise.” 

Tony laughed, “Whatever, have fun today. Im heading to the lab and fixing something about the suit before we leave, lab night tonight Pete?”

“Definitely.” Peter said with a smile.

Peter went back into his room after eating and sat down by the window, from here he could see the landing platform the jet Clint and Nat were in would land to pick of Pops and Peter could see where the Iron Man armor sits before missions. He stayed there until he saw his parent’s figures walk out, in uniform, to the platform.

Not a minute later, Clint landed the jet. Peter saw them get out and greet Tony and Steve before everyone boarded and they were gone.

Peter sucked in a breath, “It’s now or never.” And stood up to change.

Once in the suit he glanced towards the ceiling, “Friday, erase film.”

Friday hummed in conformation and Peter climbed up the wall and opened the window, he slipped out and looked across the city.

“This is gonna suck.”

 

“So, nothing on him this morning?” Steve asked from the passenger seat.

Clint nodded, “Even the people we talked to haven’t seen him in a day or two.”

Tony’s forehead creased, “He’ll be out here soon. Do we have a location to center around?”

Steve nodded, “Last week he had high activity in lower Queens, no idea why but we can start there.”

Clint gave a nod and turned the jet in the direction of Queens.

 

“Friday? Hack into their comms I need to know where they are going.” Peter said while swinging through the city.

“Certainly.”

““He’ll be out here soon. Do we have a location to center around?”

Steve nodded, “Last week he had high activity in lower Queens, no idea why but we can start there.”

Queens? That’s where those deals were going down? Peter never paid attention to where he was and when. That is pretty far out of the Manhattan area.

“Alright, off to Queens.”

When Peter arrived, he noticed the jet was parked onto of a skyscraper and the team had split up to find him. Peter decided going to his Uncle was the easiest option.

He swung three buildings over and saw his uncle perch on a building. Peters heart was racing, he could feel sweat dribbling down his forehead. He didn’t know how to start this conversation, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know if his uncle was told to take him out in any means necessary or to just talk to him.

Peter crawled down the side of the building and started walking towards the man on the ledge, his steps were silent because his uncle had yet to turn around and his uncle could hear every. Single. Thing. 

As he took steps closer his confidence grew thinner, he didn’t think he could do this anymore. But he HAD to do it, whatever Ross was doing was hurting real people and if Peter sat here and didn’t say anything about it he felt some of the blame was now weighed on his shoulders.

Peter continued to approach then stopped about 4 steps away, he raised his hand slightly and realized how dumb it would be to wave at Hawkeye.

“Uh, h-hi.” Peter stuttered out, immediately hating himself for not being able to form words.

A knocked bow was now pointed at his skull and angry eyes as well. Peter sucked a breath in and waited for a response. His uncle didn’t move, Peter was about to speak up when Clint opened his mouth.

“Got him.” 

Peter knew exactly what that meant, and he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

“You don’t want to do this.” Clint said.

Peter narrowed his eyes, “I don’t want to do this either, tell them to stay away. We need to talk.”

Clint’s face stayed stoic, but Peter could tell his eyes were curious. 

Peter waited and didn’t move from his position.

“Whatever you have to tell me you can tell all of us, in an interrogation room.” 

Peter almost laughed, “C’mon man you don’t want to do that. Plus, that is super cheesy. Is this really how you guys talk when you go on missions?”

Peter was going to continue but he sprung up and flipped midair onto a suspended pipe, a bullet flew through the air in the spot he previously was in.

A bullet from his Aunts gun.

Peter then realized he may never recover from his Aunt actively trying to kill him.

“Nat, stand down he saw that coming before I did. No tricks on this one.”

Peter threw his hands up, “Man, I told you all I wanted to do was talk not fight. Can we do that please?”

“Let him talk.” A voice from behind said.

Peter realized his Spidey sense didn’t warn him of that person because he trusted that person with his life. It was his Pops.

Yeah, Peter was never recovering from this.

He kept his persona up and waved his hand towards his Pops, “Thank you! You all should listen to Mr. Captain America over here more often!”

Steve tightened his grip on his shield, “Alright you got your chance, now speak.”

Peter gulped, he got this far he could keep going…right?

“Ah see, well I h-have um, I have, um-” He was cut off by a repulser blast shot in his direction.

“Jesus!” Peter yelled and ducked just in time.

Again, not Spidey sense because that was his other wonderful loving father.

“Speak or we bring you in a very different away.” Tony said.

Peter would have been scared if that was his Dads threatening voice but it was more like “Peter you don’t need more cookies” voice. Peter thought for a second his Dad may have recognized him. But wouldn’t there be way more yelling? Peter assumed he was still in the safe.

“I have info on Ross I think you would all find interest in, seeing as you’re working for him.” Peter finally said.

The team watched as Peter lowered himself onto the ground and started walking towards them, Clint backed up and cocked his arrow again.

They were threatened by him, Peter realized.

He went to raise his hands as a showing he didn’t mean any harm but apparently it came off as “im about to attack all of you” because the next thing Peter knew was a sharp sting in his thigh and blackness that overtook his vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke up tied to a chair. His hands ached, and his shoulders were slightly screaming in protest to the rigid state his body was currently in. The room was well lit and there was a single chair sitting across from him. Peter felt his stomach grumble and he wondered how long he was out because before he left this morning his stomach was full.

Peter glanced around the room and saw a large mirror on the adjacent wall, definitely a one-way mirror. Someone probably already knows he’s awake and will walk in any minute.

As if on cue the door opens and his Aunt walks in and sits across from him.

Peter lets out a breath.

“So, I’m tied up.” Peter said.

“For good reason, Tony saw your wrist tech. No need to give you any opportunities.” His Aunt replied.

Peter hummed.

Natasha leaned forward in her chair, “We can do this on of two ways, your choice. You can tell me everything you know and said you wanted to tell us or we can keep you in here until Ross shows up and sees you for himself.”

“Um, yeah n-no Ross please. That would be nice.” Peter stammered out.

Natasha nodded, “So, name?”

Peter hesitated, “Ah, I can’t.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “You realize I can just reach over and take off that mask, right?”

Peter looked back at her, “You wont though. I have a family, an identity to protect. People w-ho don’t need to get involved. You know what I mean don’t you?”

Natasha hummed, “Your voice is young, I’m assuming your family is parents? Siblings?”

Peter shrugged, “No siblings, just ah…parents yeah. Pretty protective parents.”

Natasha huffed out a laugh, “Trust me, I know some pretty protective parents myself.”

Yeah, mine. Peter thought.

“Y-yeah. Listen, I don’t want to get anyone else involved. I will tell you everything I know but you can’t keep me here. You need to let me go when I’m done.”

“We will see.” Natasha said.

“No! You don’t understand, I can’t be here much later I have places to be, city to save and what not. I don’t even know why you guys thought to knock me out! I was going to tell you everything on that roof then leave!” Peter said back.

“Tony thought you were going to attack us, he took care of the situation. We will inform you of what is going on around here after you tell us your information.” Natasha said.

“Well, why not let everyone in. No reason to hide behind that mirror when then can hear anyway.” Peter said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “How did you know they were all back there?”  
“I can hear all of their heartbeats.” Peter replied.

Natasha didn’t say anything to that, but Peter could see the slight shock on her face. She raised her hand and the door opened and soon everyone was in the room with them.

Peter took a deep breath, “Rossisbuyingdrugstokeepenhancedpeoplealseepwhileheexperimentsonthem”

All he got in response was blinks of eyes at him.

“My god, my son talks that fast I don’t need another one doing it too. Slow down kid and start over.” Tony said.

If Peter didn’t have his mask on his face would be beet red to the world.

“Ross, he uh, is buying these drugs from a company to k-keep people asleep.” Peter said slowly

“People?” Steve asked.

“People like me…enhanced, different, whatever you want to call it.” Peter replied.

“And you know this how..?” Clint asked.

“I caught his men buying from a supplier outside of Queens. They manufacture muscle relaxants and the guys said the dosage or concentration wasn’t enough. Whatever or whoever they were using them on were burning through them too fast.” Peter said.

Tony was scratching his beard, “I knew it.”

Everyone turned to him.

Tony stood up off the wall he was leaning on, “Ross told us that he wanted Spider-Man arrested and brought in on trespassing a government area, which I found out later wasn’t government property just some sketchy warehouse with nothing in it.”

“Yeah, I was there. They take the shipment of drugs underground. Whatever is going on there is all below the surface.” Peter said.

“He wants you.” Steve said looking at Peter.

“Me?” Peter squeaked out, he realized how childish his voice sounded and he cleared his throat, “Why me?” He asked.

“Well if what you said was true, that he is experimenting on people down there im sure he wants to add you to that list of his.” Clint answered.

Peter felt sick, he almost yelled out “It’s me! Its Peter! Don’t let him take me!” But he bit his tongue. He has been Spider-Man for months, Spider-Man wouldn’t say that. A scared child would say that, a scared child running to his parents for help. Peter could hold his own. He was stronger than his Pops, he knew how to fight in the streets. He didn’t need their help.

“I’ll lay low, head back out and stay under the radar for a while.” Peter supplied looking down at the table.

“No can do, we are keeping you here. Ross will be here any minute and we are telling him we didn’t get you and while he sends his men out to hunt for you we will make up a plan to keep you out of reach until this blows over.” Tony said.

“No, you can’t do that. I have a family I need to get back to!” Peter shot back.

“You don’t really have room to argue here.” Clint said.

Peter was about to yell back at him when Fridays voice rang above their heads, “Sir, Secretary Ross is here. He requests everyone’s presence in conference room 2.”

“This conversation is over, we will be back.” Tony said, and everyone filed out of the room and Peter was along with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to get out of here. Peter thought. 

He pulled at his restraints and noticed they weren’t made of regular metal but Vibranium. Peter was utterly screwed.

He twisted his head back and noticed there was a camera in the corner watching him, if Peter strained his ears he thought he could hear voices through the walls. He tried to pinpoint who the voices belonged too but nothing, until he recognized his father’s yelling.

“You’re not taking him and that’s final! He is in our custody and under our wing because as of 20 minutes ago he is a potential candidate for the Avengers.”

The Avengers?!?!? Me?!?! Peter thought. This was crazy, I mean yeah hes always wanted to be an Avenger but never thought it possible. Working beside his dads would be a dream come true. But there was no way his Dad was serious, he was just covering so Ross wouldn’t take him. He didn’t really want someone as little as Spider-Man on the real Avengers team.

“Stark this isn’t your decision. I know you found him today. Hand him over. Now.” Ross said.

“He isn’t property, you don’t just hand someone over like that.” Peter recognized that as his Uncles voice.

“He’s in the building, isn’t he? My men have been searching all day with no luck. You have him and you are hiding him. I could have all your asses thrown in jail for this.” Ross said.

Peter sucked in a breath, this wasn’t going fondly.

“He stays with us.” Tony said in a low tone. 

Peter heard chairs being pushed back and multiple voices at once, something was happening, and he couldn’t figure out what.

Then the room went deathly silent for about 5 seconds before he heard more crashing and yelling voices. Peter turned his head to try to listen harder when the door to his ‘cell’ opened abruptly.

__________________________________________________ 

“He’s in the building, isn’t he? My men have been searching all day with no luck. You have him and you are hiding him. I could have all your asses thrown in jail for this.” Ross said.

Ross looked at all of them with disgust clear as day on his face.

“He stays with us.” Tony said in a low tone. 

Ross lowered his voice, “He is nothing more than an object that needs to be studied, evaluated, and perfected. He is a threat in need of neutralization.”

Everyone started protesting at once, too many voices going on to be able to comprehend what anyone was saying. Ross knew he won, he knew Spider-Man was in the building the second he set his foot in it. The Avengers were trying to protect a potential specimen; Ross was not going to allow that. Ross grew a smirk on his face and the room suddenly was silent.

Ross lifted a hand to his ear and made sure his whisper was heard, “Go get him. He is here.”

They all stood up so fast from their chairs they shot back into the walls of the conference room. 

“Steve go to the cell NOW. Friday, lock down the building and call the suit. Nat and Clint take down anyone under Ross’ direction. Keep that boy HERE.” Tony yelled out and he walked towards Ross.

“You are too slow Stark.” Ross said with a smile.

“You are going to regret saying that.” Tony sneered back.

 __________________________________________________________

4 men entered his cell and Peter was suddenly VERY aware that he could not move or defend himself. So, he did was he did best at home…be annoying.

“Hey so like, gonna let me out or what? Im kind of tied up at the moment. I’d love to fight and all, did you know I learned how to fight on the streets? Yeah some lady had her purse stolen from here and I was-“He was cut off with a slap to the face.

“Shut it.” a masked man said.

Peter felt the man behind him release his straps and he stretched his hands out, he looked up at the man and smiled behind his mask, “Make me.”

And with that he flipped behind the chair and brought the chair with him, effectively knocking the man behind him unconscious.

Peter turned to the other man and shot out two webs to throw him back into the wall, the other two by the door sprinted into action and pulled out what looked like tazer guns but in the shape of a long stick.

Peter shot a web out to try and grab one to get it out of the guys hands, but the guy gripped the web and pulled Peter into him. Peters stomach made contact with the tazer stick and his whole body went rigid and it spazed out.

Peter fell to the ground, “Geez those have a kick to them.”

Before he could get up another taz tore through his back, Peters vision swam. He stayed conscious though. He kicked his leg out and one man fell to the ground. Peter was never one to be overly violent but the elbow he threw out to knock the man unconscious seemed reasonable at the moment.

He got on his hands and knees and lifted his weight up, the last man was standing a good two feet away with a sick smile on his face, “You got three but you’re not going to get me.”

“Dude, your rhyming sucks. Don’t ever do that again.” Peter said and shot a web at him.

The guy dodged the first on but not the second one, Peter got him in the arm and now his arm was stuck to the side of his body, he dropped the taze stick and pulled out a guy from his waist band.

“I really didn’t want to do this.” The guy said and started shooting the gun at Peter.

Peter dodged the first few bullets, but one grazed his side and he fell to one knee when the other ripped right through his right arm.

“Shit.” Peter breathed out.

“I need back up.” The guy said into his ear and approached Peter.

He kicked him twice in the stomach and stepped down on his bad arm. Peter thought he heard it crack. Then he felt that familiar shock go through his body and Peter realized he was being tazed again. 

Peter was on the tail end of consciousness when he saw the familiar blue of his pops suit, he heard a fist fight go on and struggled to see through his blurry vision.

“Pops.” Peter whispered out. Steve didn’t hear.

He was in so much pain and his vision was swimming, his arm throbbed and Peter was sure some of his ribs were now broken.

Peter watched, and the man pulled the tazer on his pops and aimed for his neck this time. Steve seized and fell to the ground.

“Pops. Help.” Peter whispered again.

He felt arms drag him half way up and out of the room. He was dragged down two separate hallways around the last corner he heard fighting and his Dads suit shooting.

Peter squinted his eyes and noticed his family was losing, badly. Ross had hundreds of men on them. They were losing, and they were going to take Peter.

Peter sucked in a big breath, he had to do this even though he really didn’t want to. But he really didn’t want to die either.

The men were dragging him towards a truck with the back doors opened. Peter started fighting and called out, “Help! Somebody, help!”

No one could hear him, he wasn’t loud enough. He knew one word would get all of their attention and Peter was getting very desperate.

He sucked in a huge breath and looked towards his Dad.

“Dad! Help! Dad don’t let them take me! DAD!” Peter screamed.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Tony physically felt his heart drop when he heard those words.

“Dad! Help! Dad don’t let them take me! DAD!” Peter screamed.”

Tony whipped his head so fast.

“Peter?!? PETER, where are you?!?” Tony screamed out.

He started fighting to kill now. His kid was here somewhere. Three men went down around him, and Tony had time to do a full circle and scan the room for his son. He saw Spider-Man being thrown into the back of the van.

Tony was about to tell Nat to go after the truck when the figure half in and half out ripped his mask off.

Tony would notice those curls and brown eyes any day. That was his son. His fucking son was Spider-Man. His fucking son was being thrown into the back of a van.

Tony sprinted in his suit towards the truck.

“DAD! HELP!” Peter screamed.

“Peter! Im coming bud, I’m coming!” Tony screamed back.

A shot went off, Peter whipped his head to the side to see Ross standing there with a gun that didn’t hold bullets but held tazer stunts. And one was now embedded in his Dads neck.

Peter watched as his father fell to the ground with a hand stretched out to where Peter was. His body was frozen and his eyes wide with panic. 

Peter recognized his name being mouthed by his father before the doors in front of him were slammed shut and Peter felt the sharp prick of a needle in his neck.

Peters last memory was the feeling of hot tears sliding down his face and his Dads terrified face before darkness consumed his vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter rolled onto his side, “Dad, Papa, Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint…. Dad, Papa, Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint…”

Peter continued whispering their names, as a reminder, a way to ground himself in this hell.

It had been over a week, Peter was thrown in a room upon arrival and everyday was dragged into a medical wing and placed on a table and strapped down. 

They would slowly drag knives across his skin, take it away. Stick him with needles and take his blood. They would simulate loud noises and bright lights until his senses shut down completely and he passed out from pain. 

It had been over a week, and no one came for him. Peter was alone, and with every day he lost hope.

He knew he was loved at home, cherished even. But Ross had said something three days ago, “If you were loved so much you wouldn’t be in this position would you.”

…and no. He wouldn’t be here if he was, Ross was right. 

So, every moment Peter had time alone he would whisper their names into the dark. As a reminder, a way to ground himself in this hell. 

Even if he knew they weren’t coming. 

________________________-

“Tony, you need sleep.” 

“I’m going to politely ask you to fuck off.” Tony said staring at the screens in front of him.

“Tony. Staying up for days in a row isn’t helping anyone, Steve and Clint will be back in the morning hopefully with a lead. Put your trust in your HUSBAND and GODFATHER of your child and go to bed.”

Tony turned around to face Natasha. 

“He was so scared. He looked at me like I held all the answers, like a kid should look at their parents when they scrap their knee, not be kidnapped.”

Natasha sighed, “I didn’t want to pull this card, but I will now. Peter wouldn’t want you killing yourself over this. Your health matters too. What good is it if he comes home and his Dad isn’t here?”

Tony clenched his hands, “I can’t sleep. All I see is his face, with tears running down it and terror in his eyes. Friday, start a shower.” 

Tony got up from his chair in the lab and walked passed Natasha, she grabbed his shoulder before he walked completely by.

“We will find him.” She assured him.

“I won’t make it in this world without him.” Tony said looking at the ground, Natasha saw tears building in his eyes and she let him go.

_________-

“So, Peter. Interesting news I’ve found out today.” Ross said.

Peter wasn’t strapped to a table but in a chair, in a pure white room.

“Your blood showed us some interesting results. More importantly it correlated with blood we already have in SHIELDS old system…”

Peter coughed and looked at Ross, “If you are about to tell me who my parents are I am sorry to disappoint but I am already aware of that.” 

Ross smirked, “No, more like who your parents aren’t.”

Peter looked confused.

“Your DNA matched Anthony Stark quite perfectly. The problem we see is no trace of Steven Rogers…care to explain Peter?”

Peter sucked in a breath.

“You weren’t a lab rat. You needed sperm and egg, we obviously know where the sperm came from but…Peter? We believe you have a mother, not another father.”

No, his Dad and Pops sat him down when he was 10 and told him how and why he had two Dads. How it was a genetic lab accident that lead to the discovery of gestation without an egg. He was half Tony and half Steve…right?

“Good thing parents are necessary to you anymore. Your life is here Peter, with us. With science. You no longer need to worry about family or even think about the concept of it. They abandoned you, because you aren’t truly their son. I bet Rogers was relieved when we took you. No need to fake loving a child that wasn’t even his. He is probably silently thanking us. And for Tony? Well, I think the whole world knew he wasn’t ready to be a parent. He is probably relieved too. So, in a way this was the best thing that could have happened to you Peter.”

Peter fought back tears. He knew Ross was mentally torturing him, that what he was saying wasn’t real, just a way to make Peter feel helpless. His Dad told him that growing up, if he was ever taken they would do anything to make him feel he doesn’t deserve to go home. 

But when Ross left for the night and Peter was tossing and turning in his cot he couldn’t help but go over Ross’ words again and again.

His Dads were always busy. There were days he didn’t even see them. Peter knew he was their top priority…right?

Well there was that one-time Tony got so fed up with him Peter was sent to his room and his parents forgot to feed him lunch and dinner and he didn’t leave his room until he couldn’t stand the hunger anymore. But they had apologized and promised they didn’t forget about him.

Peter turned over and stared at the ceiling with tears in his eyes.

Maybe it was for the better that he was here now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and my crazy schedule! Hope you all love this chapter and theres gonna be a big one after this! enjoy and please comment and thought concerns or basically anything. Love hearing from all of you, and im always open to suggestions to make my work better!!

“We found him.”

Tony froze, he had been pacing for 40 minutes. Steve was 2 days late. It was almost 2 in the morning and Tony had been pacing the living room since 12. The past two days have been hell. Natasha basically knocked him out to get him to sleep and when Steve wasn’t there the next morning Tony had a 3 hour long panic attack and didn’t eat all day. Today, he got out of bed and showered before making food and sitting on the living room couch to wait. Natasha said Clint contacted her late in the night and they should be home later tonight. Tony vowed to himself to not leave this couch or room until his husband returned. Steve’s first words to Tony made him freeze and ice filled his veins.

“What?” Tony said looking at his husband.

“We got him.” Steve said.

“I don’t see our 16-year-old son in your arms Steve.” Tony said with a sneer.

“No, you don’t. We got a location though. Heading out at 6am, Clint is exhausted, and I can tell from here you haven’t been sleeping for days. We will get him back tomorrow.” Steve said walking towards Tony. 

“We have to go now. We can’t wait, Peter could be hurt! He could be dying as we speak. How can you sleep knowing he might be in pain while you’re in bed dreaming of fucking fairytales!?” Tony screamed and started walking to his lab, “Friday, call the suit.”

Steve reached out and gripped Tony’s shoulders, “Friday, cancel request.” Steve said to the ceiling. 

He turned to Tony, “Tony. No. You aren’t going anywhere because if you leave and try to get him in the state you are in right now, you can and will probably die. You can’t even stand still, I can see you swaying. You are no help to Peter if you’re like this. We are sleeping and going tomorrow.” Steve said looking into Tony’s eyes.

“I’ve tried.” Tony whispered.

“I know, but I’m here now and we have sleeping pills in the cabinet. You need to sleep. C’mon lets go.” Steve dragged Tony gently by the arm up the stairs and into bed. 

He grabbed a glass of water and two pills, while handing them to Tony he leaned down and kissed his head, “I’m going to shower. I will be right back.”

10 minutes later Steve walked out of the bathroom and saw Tony had drifted off to sleep. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, he stared at the ceiling and mentally prepared for what was to come in the morning.

___________________________-

Peter woke to something slamming into his face, it was the back of a hand he realized.

“Get up.” The voice that belonged to the hand said.

Peter sat up and blinked at the sudden brightness in the room. His senses still hurt from his last session on that medical table.

Peter pushed his hands on his knees and raised himself up into a standing position. His bones and joints protested at the movement but at the moment he wasn’t actively bleeding or in extreme pain. This is the greatest Peter has felt since he came here.

He followed the man out of his cell and down three hallways. This place was a maze, continuous hallways with an unknown amount of turns and corners. Peter tried counting steps and trying to figure out a layout of the facility but when those sessions were over his brain hurt so much he couldn’t even see straight, or he was already passed out.

They ended up in a room, a very simple room at that. There was a conference table in the middle and Peter could see an ordinary science lab through the glass walls that surrounded him. The lab reminded him of his Dads, he wondered if his Dad ever wanted him in there in the first place.

Ever since that chat with Ross, Peter has felt he truly didn’t belong with his family. He was the only kid and the more he thought about his relationship with his Dads the more he slowly realized he was nothing but an interruption or a bother to whatever they were doing. 

Peter stopped dreaming about returning home, he started thinking about ways he could help around here. They were researching him to help others, right? Maybe they would let him in on the project?

Peter took a seat at one end of the table, facing the door. The guard that brought him in secured his arms to the seat and fastened straps around his ankles. 5 minutes later Ross walked in wearing a grey suit and had a smirk on his face.

“Peter.” The man greeted the boy.

“Ross.” Peter said quietly.

“I’m glad you could make it today. We have a lot to talk about.” Ross said.

Peter took a deep breath, “Anything you have to say about my family won’t affect me anymore.” 

Ross smirked, “Oh, so me saying they are on their way here right now has no effect on you?”

Peter sucked in a breath and tried to keep his beating heart under control.

His parents were on their way, for him. They finally came for him! But, wait. Peter was a bother to them. They don’t really want him, and Steve isn’t even his biological father. 

Peter head sunk further down, his chin practically touching his sternum.

“What? No excitement? Jumping for joy?” Ross asked.

Peter stayed silent and didn’t pick up his head.

“Well, I for one am shocked. You cried out for days asking for them and now nothing? Did you finally figure out that you mean nothing to them? Well, as you know Peter you always have a place here with us. Where we value you deeply.” Ross said with his eyebrows raised.

Again, Peter didn’t say a word.

“They will be here in oh, 2 hours? I’ll give you time to think Peter, you may find you have a lot to think about.” Ross finished and walked out of the glass door.

Peter felt tears pool in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, because as Ross said…he had a lot to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The big chapter you all have been waiting for. I felt the need to address the serious mental trauma that comes with hardship like this and if there are any fans of my other work I alluded to Tony's life as an infant with the team ;). Check out "As the Baby Crawls" for that story, granted that was my first writing ever so be careful on the poor writing quality. As always, enjoy the story and thank you all for the support!

Tony and Steve loaded everyone in the jet and they were off by 6. Steve’s information brought them to the harsh realization that Peter was being held on the raft in the middle of the pacific. Days of looking for Peter brought up nothing because the raft shouldn’t even exist.

The team suited up and prepared themselves for a big battle upon arrival, when they got there the place was deserted. The jet landed smoothly on the platform and the team surveyed the roof before agreeing to split up and search the building in two teams. Tony and Steve taking the lower levels and Clint and Natasha the upper.

“They are probably keeping him in a lab.” Clint said.

Tony clenched his fists and took a deep breath, “Say it more casually why don’t you.” … this was his son they were talking about here.

Tony and Steve left them without another word and headed down the corridors. They ran into 4 guards at the lowest level and Tony had shot them down before Steve had time to finish running down the last few steps.

“He’s down here. No guards anywhere but here? This place was built to keep supers under control and contained. There are no supers here. This place should have been shut down after the Accords failed, Peter is the only one here.” Tony said and kept walking down the hallway.

They passed empty cells and more empty rooms. Until the turned the corner and saw one room with an open door. The bed was unmade, and the walls and floor were smeared with days old blood.

Tony choked on his breath and looked towards Steve, he pointed to the end of the bed.

A few torn strips of the homemade Spider-Man uniform lay on the end on the bed, soaked in blood. A harsh realization hit Tony, as much as he didn’t want to expect it there was a possibility Peter did not make it long here. Tony turned to Steve with tears building in his eyes.

“He might be—” Tony croaked out.

“He’s not. He is alive, and we are going to find him.” Steve assured the man.

They left the room and Steve lead the way from now on. Steve could tell the further they went into the building the less hope Tony had for finding their son alive. Steve knew he had to be strong for the both of them now, he couldn’t let his husband down and if Peter was alive he couldn’t let his son down either.

They continued on and Steve tapped into the comms, “Anything?”

Clint and Natasha both replied with negative and the line went silent.

They turned another corner and noticed the entire aura of the place had changed. The sharp scent of antiseptic changed into fresh carpet and painted walls. The corridors changed from white to a soft grey/brown color.

Steve turned to Tony, “Conference division. Where meetings were to be held if SHIELD or the Avengers were ever called here to deal with business on a prisoner.” Tony said quietly.

Steve shook his head, they have hit a dead end. If Peter was here, they or Clint and Natasha would have passed him. They searched this entire lower level. Steve went to turn around and head back to the top with Clint and Natasha when he picked up a ticking noise down the hall.

Tony was 4 or 5 steps in front of him and Steve called out, “Tony, wait. Do you hear that?”

Tony stopped and turned to Steve with such sadness in his eyes that Steve almost gave up on what he heard to get them out of this place and get Tony back home. But if he did hear something that something could be Peter, he wasn’t going to stop now.

“I heard something, we are going this way.” Steve said and urged Tony to keep going.

“Peter?” Tony asked with desperation in his tone.

“Maybe.” Steve said.

They slightly jogged down the hallway and turned two more corners before they came face to face with 20 or so guards standing in front of a glass room.

There was a figure in the room but neither Tony or Steve could make out a face, they were now occupied with fighting off the guards.

Tony took down about 7 of them before he glanced into the room and stopped fighting all together. He froze when he caught a look at a head of curly hair. He knew that hair. He combed it back every chance he could because his stubborn son— _son_. Tony’s train of thought was broken because sitting in there was his son, that figure sitting at that table was _Peter_.

“Steve! Peter is in there!” Tony yelled and started fighting viscously to get to his son.

In less than a minute all that was left was the two men huffing for air and bodies strewn across the floor.

Tony ran to the glass room and threw the door open, “PETER!” he yelled out.

Peter snapped his head up and his eyes went wide, “Dad?” He whispered in a confused tone.

The boy had cuts littering his face and upper body. He was in a grey torn shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that had dark stains on them. His hair and body looked like it hasn’t been washed in days and there was dried blood going down his arms. He looked terrible, but he was _breathing_ and that was all that mattered at this moment.

Tony ran towards the boy and wrapped him in an awkward hug, “Yes, bud it’s me. We came for you, we are taking you home.” Steve joined the hug and kissed Peters head repeatedly.

Tony tried to not cry when he noticed his son flinched at their touch.

Steve noticed the boy was oddly quiet for someone seeing their Dads after being kidnapped.

“Pete?” Steve called to his son with worry laced in his words.

“He is confused, but I am sure after a few hours of solitude he has come to a decision.” A voice at the door said.

Tony and Steve stood up and moved in a way that blocked Peter from the man.

“You are going to hell for whatever you did to our boy. You will be stripped of your credentials and forced to live the rest of your pathetic life in a cell.” Tony said to the man.

Ross smiled, “I don’t know about that Stark, I believe I will make much progress here with Peter, right Peter? You won’t let your so-called parents hurt me, right?”

Steve and Tony turned towards their son, “Peter what is he talking about?”

Peter didn’t say a word and ducked his head down.

“Let’s let Peter decide here. Peter, would you like to go home with your parents or stay here with us?” Ross said.

Tony backed away from the table and looked at his son in slight horror, “Peter? No… y-you are coming home with us, your family. Peter?”

Peter finally raised his eyes and looked directly at Ross, “I think I’d like to stay here please.”

Steve felt his heart drop in his stomach, he watched Tony fall to his knees on Peters side and look desperately into his eyes. Trying to make eye contact with the boy.

“Peter baby, look at me baby. It’s me, Dad. Hey, we are going to go home we can go to California if you’d rather. Aunty Pepper would love to see you. Peter? Please, look at me. I don’t know what Ross did to you, but you are going home with us.” Tony had tears running down his cheeks.

Steve had tears to match. His son, their son wants to stay here with a monster.

Steve had never wanted to kill someone more than he did at this moment. Ross took their son and destroyed his mind to the point of Peter wanting to stay as a captive, an experiment. A level of Stockholm syndrome, Steve was nervous Peter was at a point of no return.

It was then that Steve realized he was too slow. He took too long searching for Peter and allowed this to happen. This was his fault. His family was counting on him and he single handedly destroyed their chance at happiness. Steve decided he needed to fight, this was a battle and he was a soldier. He would fight this, and he would win, for his family. Steve turned to Peter and opened his mouth to speak his distaste for his son’s decision when Peter just went and broke his heart even more…

“You don’t want me or need me. Thank you for the offer but I would rather stay here.” Peter said without a crack in his voice. His voice was steady and strong despite what his heart was feeling inside.

Peters heart was screaming at him to go home, to be with his family. He wanted to sit on the couch in his Papa’s arms until he felt safe again. He wanted to camp out in his Dad’s lab and tell him about being Spider-Man about how he made the web shooters and his suit and how he was a hero to a big portion of New York.

But his mind was telling him he was worth nothing in their home, he was a waste of space and his parents didn’t want them. His opinion didn’t hold value and he didn’t deserve family love. His brain told him his purpose was here, in the lab, to provide knowledge and data for a better future.

So, Peter pushed aside his deep wants and faced the reality his brain supplied him with.

Peter sat there and watched tears stream down his Fathers faces and he saw the moment his Dad cracked in half.

“I think you two should leave now.” Ross said.

“We aren’t leaving without our son, you are a sick fuck who has destroyed him!” Tony whipped his head around and screamed at Ross.

Ross smiled, “I’ll see you in a minute Peter. Say your goodbyes.”

Ross left, and Peter felt a breath fall out of him.

“Peter. You cannot be serious, you do not want to stay here. You can drop the act bud, it’s just us.” Steve said walking to the boy.

Peter looked up at them, Tony was squatting at his left knee with both hands on his legs. Steve positioned himself next to his right knee and had a hand on his shoulder. His brain was telling him to keep quiet until they give up and leave but the pain in his heart was too sharp to ignore and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“You don’t want me.” Peter choked out and began to cry.

“Yes, we do, we have never NOT wanted you. You are our son and we love you so very much. Whatever Ross told you is not true.” Steve said to the boy.

“I am a b-burden to you and I don’t d-deserve to g-go home.” Peter said.

“Breath Pete. You can do it. And Peter, you deserve the world on a silver platter and I wish you would understand that right now and I know you don’t, but you need to at least understand this. You are loved in our home, loved and cherished deeply. You are the light to our lives, when you came into this world everything changed. I always had a hole in my soul that had been empty since your Dad changed back, and when you came along that void was filled again. I saw the world differently and you have shown me so much joy, an amount I never knew existed. I have loved you more than anything since the moment you opened your eyes. I started painting again and started to go to therapy after Bucky was put away again because of you, you showed me there was hope of a better future ahead.” Steve said.

Peter looked at his father and let out a little laugh, “I love your paintings.”

“You are the reason I am alive.” Tony said from his left.

Peter whipped his head at his other father and his eyes widened in shock, he did not expect this.

“I wanted to die, for years I thought this life wasn’t worth living anymore. I was drinking myself to sleep every night and was drunk all day. I was never happy, nothing made me happy anymore. You Pops and I met and I still didn’t see life as something I wanted to be a part of anymore, Steve knows this too. Then something happened to me and you Pops and the team took me in and didn’t leave me, I learned a lot about life then. Then everything went back to normal and I found life was most normal around Steve. But, the whole time we dated I had drop days, where I would shut down and have to be locked in my room to keep me from the roof. Then you came, and you changed everything. You were like this beacon of hope swaddled up in a little yellow blanket. When you opened your eyes, every dark thought I had disappeared and never came back. As long as you were breathing I was satisfied with life, I had a true reason to be here, for you and for my family.” Tony said.

Peter was openly crying now, “I w-want to go home with you, I want to s-so badly. I want to curl up in your arms and never leave. I want to see the sunshine again and feel the grass. I want to smile and b-be happy. My heart wants me to go home but my b-brain won’t let me. It is making me stay here, telling me I have to stay here w-where I finally have a p-purpose.”

Tony shushed his sons cries and wiped a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb, “As long as that heart of yours is beating you will have a purpose. Trust me.” Tony said looking into his son’s eyes.

Peter nodded and took a deep breath, “You promise?”

Tony gave a short nod and whispered into Peters ear, “I love you so much Bambino.”

Peter sniffed his nose and looked at his fathers, “Can we go home?” He whispered.

Tony nodded, and Peter felt his dark thoughts being pushed into the back of his mind. They were still there and will be needing attention soon but for now, Peter was content to collapse into his Pop’s waiting arms.

The stress from today and the past week fell hard onto Peters mind and body but Peter knew he was safe now and he let the welcoming darkness sweep over him.


End file.
